The Story Of Barbara De Luca HP fanfic
by hpfan4everjoja441
Summary: This is a story of a 15-year old girl who finds out the real truth about herself.She's a witch and very powerful one.She starts Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She fells in love with a boy she should hate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Barbie's P.O.V

As I was walking I had a feeling that someone was following me. I turned around and of course no one was behind me. I was starting to imagine things. Anyway my name is Barbara De Luca and I'm 15.I live with my mom and her sister Sonya. Currently we're living in the USA, but we lived almost everywhere. We move houses a lot because my mom and aunt are afraid someone will find us. If you ask me I just think they're paranoid. I'm originally from Great Britain. My aunt and mom are a little strange; whenever they go somewhere they bring a stick. I was coming home from school and I was really happy that it was Friday and that I can go to my best friend's house. Boy I was wrong. When I came in I saw my mum and aunt talking to a man with long white beard and half-moon spectacles and in a green silk robe. The man introduced himself, his name was Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Miss De Luca, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would love you to attend Hogwarts this year." Ok I was really confused this guy was mental, I mean there's no way that magic exists, right? "Mum, Auntie Sonya this is a joke right? I mean there's so no way that magic exists."Mom and Auntie looked each other. Then my mom spoke, "Barbie darling it's time for us to tell you the truth."Then she started our story." I was young and you're father was so handsome and charming he could feel every woman wanted and loved, but the problem was that he was a dark wizard the worst of all dark wizards, his name was Lord Voldemort . When I left him I knew I had to go into hiding. Sonya came with me and helped us hide. Your father was looking for you he wanted to turn you into a dark wizard but he hadn't found you because we were moving houses every week. Professor Dumbledore also helped us hide. When you were one year old your father disappeared a boy named Harry Potter made him disappear so we were safe now he returned and you are in great danger so there's no safer place for you than Hogwarts. Then Professor Dumbledore spoke: "Miss De Luca, Sonya and Anastasia will take you to Diagon Alley, where you can get everything you need for your classes. Also you'll go to fifth year and until the September first Sonya and Anastasia will teach you everything you need to know and what you missed and also you'll be sorted with the first years into the house." "Thank you for visiting us Professor Dumbledore". , Auntie Sonya said.

Anastasia's P.O.V

As I watched my daughter finding out the truth, I couldn't help not to feel regret for giving my daughter an awful life. This must remain a secret or else she won't have any friends except those stupid Slytherins. I do hope that she will be in Gryffindor. She's nothing like her soulless and cruel father, except sometimes when she's really angry she becomes like him otherwise she's sweet, beautiful, smart, good and she wouldn't hurt a fly. Sometimes I ask myself how he can be her father. Sonia is always telling me that she looks just like me and that she'll never become like him. I wonder if he knows about my dear Barbie and if he does what is he going to do? I know that he'll want me dead because I ran away with his child but Sonia and I will do anything in our power to protect Barbie. I can't believe that I even loved him but that was before he became a soulless monster. At the time when I loved him, his name was Tom Riddle and he was sweet and loving, but know I think he doesn't even know what love means. I just hope that nothing happens to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbie's P.O.V

"Barbie, wake up."Mom yelled from the kitchen. She always does that when she has to wake me up. I have no idea why is it hard for her to come and wake me up. She never does that to Auntie Sonya, who sleeps every day until noon. I got up and went to the mirror. I look at my reflection and surprisingly I don't look like hell, like I usually do. My black curly hair is a little longer than usual, it touches my hip bone. My eyes are in deepest shade of black, except my hair and my eyes I look exactly like my mom. I suppose my eyes and hair is my father's. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. That's my favorite thing to do, while I take a shower I can think without being interrupted and I can have endless what ifs. When water started to get cold I finally got out of the shower. I decided to straighten my hair; I'm not exactly a fan of curly hair. When my hair is straight I even look more like my mom. The next question was what should I wear? I mean I want to leave a good impression on other wizards. In Diagon Alley are probably going to be some of my new classmates. At last I decided to wear blue skinny jeans, beige long sleeve shirt and with beige jumper over it with big brown belt, my favorite boots beige UGGs under the shirt I had my lucky necklace, I never leave house without it. It's silver necklace with a black snake as a charm. My mom told me that it belonged to my father and that necklace once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. The day was nice, neither to hot nor to cold. It was a perfect day to visit Diagon Alley as my auntie said. I came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The house we were living in wasn't big. It was a little suburban house. As I entered the kitchen I saw my mom cooking breakfast. "Good morning sweetheart. Have a good night sleep? ""Yeah, I was dreaming about Hogwarts and thinking if I'll have as many friends as I have now, anyway what's for breakfast? " "Of course you'll have a lot of friends, don't worry baby doll you'll have an amazing time there. I made you your favorite breakfast blueberry pancakes." "Thanks. So I was reading a book Auntie gave me and it says there that muggle devices don't work there, is it true I can't take my IPod and laptop?" "Yes, it's true but don't worry you won't need them. Now go wake up Sonia and tell her to get ready, she's taking you to buy your school stuff." "Ok." O my god, I'm so excited. Auntie Sonia is taking me to buy school stuff and a wand I can't wait, and I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore got me a permission to do magic but that's only because I have to catch on my classmates. Like always I was lost in my mind and almost crashed in doors of auntie's room. As I opened the door I ran to her bed and started jumping and yelling to wake her up. After five minutes she finally woke up. She kicked me out of her bedroom so she can get ready, she called some of her school friends and they agreed to meet in The Leaky Cauldron so she must look amazing. My personality is just like hers I mean I like to shop, dress and always look beautiful, also I like acting, singing and drawing I'm pretty talented just like Sonya and my mom well, she likes to read and she doesn't like anything me or Sonya do. She's also shy unlike me in my school I'm the most popular girl, because I'm friendly and outgoing also as auntie says I have charisma and people always like me. Again I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't notice I was standing by the kitchen door until my mom called my name. "Barbie, you must stop getting lost in your thoughts it's no good." I told her I'll try and stop get lost in my thoughts and I started eating my breakfast.

Sonia's P.O.V

After I kicked Barbie out I looked myself in the mirror, I really need to stop going to parties and staying until morning, I mean I look like hell. I have big purple bags under my eyes and I have a massive headache I shouldn't have drink that much last night. Oh well. I had a cold shower to wake me up. After that I started applying my make up, it was time to decide what am I going to do with my hair after half an hour I decided to curl it. The I had to decide what to wear to my surprise I found the perfect combination in just ten minutes that's my personal record. I decided on a grey strapless mini dress and gray UGGs and a leopard scarf on my head I put a beret that matches the scarf. From jewelry I took tree big bracelets. After an hour of getting ready I was finally ready to go to Diagon Alley and meet my friends and take Barbie shopping. I decided that's it's best to go bi side apparition. Hope she's done with her breakfast/lunch I mean it's one pm and she's having breakfast isn't that a little weird?

Barbie's P.O.V

Sonya finally decided to come down and take me to Diagon Alley. She looked beautiful. Auntie Sonya and my mom are like earth and sky. My mom has long chestnut curly hair, her eyes are the same color as her hair, she's not tall but she's not short she's something in between. Sonya has long straight blonde hair and blue eyes like sky, she's tall and she 'has long legs she could be a model and she has an amazing fashion sense while my mom doesn't, mom doesn't care about fashion she likes to wear things that she's comfortable in and she would never wear heels, Sonya on the other hand wears like 20cm high heels. Once again I was lost in my mind when I heard Sonya calling me, it was time to go and I was really excited. I hope that I'll meet some of my new classmates there.

**. Barbara's outfit**

**.?fbid=156064284409577&set=a.156063297743009.34637.141836652499007&type=1 Sonya's outfit **


End file.
